


YouTube comment section

by one_player_game



Category: Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Kurtis Conner - Fandom, codyko - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_player_game/pseuds/one_player_game
Summary: Cody Ko = jockDanny Gonzales = preppyKurtis Conner = stonerDrew Gooden = nerdAll four getting into drama, romance, jelousy, but somehow all still being friends.





	YouTube comment section

Danny counted 1, 2 maybe 5 times if he had everything tomorrow. He made sure everything was in order, the lunch box was packed, the schedule was printed, and clothes were pre-selected. A white button-up, red plaid sweater over it and some tan khakis. He instantly fell asleep excited for the day.

Kurtis was up all night drinking Red Bull, smoking weed, and playing bloodborne, his room was a mess and everything smelled of weed in his darkly lit basement. Eventually, he passed out around 2 AM with half a stick of string cheese still in his mouth.

Drew just finished reading his final book for the summer, he put it away on his bookshelf, then checking his phone and realized the time he quickly went to bed.

Cody was pumping out reps in his room, an alarm of his phone telling him to take a break, he went for a shower and drank some Gatorade, meeting up with his dad for a small dinner. After dinner, he just went to sleep.

The first day? Bad.

Danny was given after school detention, for talking too much.

Drew got detention for, arguing with the teacher about the articulating system.

Kurtis obviously was sent to detention for trying to smoke pot in the bathroom.

Cody was sent for fighting with the football team, saying he should be the captain.

They all got detention.

Each for a week.

“So… you’re in detention huh? I just hope you know what this means, you are here to think and learn from your mistakes. So we’re gonna go around and discuss why we’re here- hold up I gotta go you the little teacher’s room.” the gruff counselors said as he sat down in a chain in front of the four. He got up later to go to the bathroom leaving them unsupervised.

“This is so stupid I don’t deserve to be here.” Danny groaned folding his arms as a child would sit in a corner.  
“Man, listen you just gotta chill,” Kurtis said putting his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

Cody just scoffed “whatever losers I’m gonna smoke, someone watch the door.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Drew spoke up “uh those are really bad for your lungs and they can kill you.” which made Cody give him a death glare, Drew sunk into his seat. As he soon realized who he was facing against, the tension was thick until Kurtis fell back in his chair. At this point, Kurtis was too high to care so he started to laugh as a smile grew on his face, slowly one by one the four men began to giggle and laugh all feeling much better with themselves.

“Ok, that was pretty great. I’m Danny, and you are?” Danny was the first to speak holding out his hand helping Kurtis to his feet.

“My name is Kurtis, man.” he drawled. “Who is everyone else man?”

“My name is Drew.” Drew chimed

“Names Cody,” he added last.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Danny spoke and they all laughed and joked until the teacher was back.

“Glad to know we’re all getting friendly.” the counselor interrupted “Well you all may leave and I will see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's been a long time but I hope everyone enjoys this new story! I might not update as much because of high school starting and I have to do charity work on Fridays, but please be expecting at least on Saturdays or Sundays twice a month!! chapters will be shorter than normal!!


End file.
